Love, heart, courage and family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A white lioness Thunderian was made a slave by the mutants at castle Plun-darr she is about Lion-o's age. She lives in fear of being beaten. Soon she is rescued and Lion-o helps heal her physical and emotional wounds. Soon they fall for each other and they find out the amazing power of love and what it brings. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

A young lady Thunderian lioness had crash landed on third earth. She was about Lion-o's age. "Where am I?" she asked. She began to wander around. "This place sure is beautiful," she said looking around.

"Look an unknown Thunderian woman she will make a nice slave yes?" Slithe said.

"Then let's get her," Monkian said and tackled her. The woman got knocked out by it.

Then she began to wake up. "Welcome to castle plun-darr." Slithe said.

"Castle Plun-darr why am I here, what is this planet?" She said.

"This is third earth and you are now our slave got it!" Slithe said.

"What did I ever do to you?" she asked.

"Nothing, we just hate your kind with a passion, and you will be our slave," Slithe said.

The woman saw she was in chains and now she was wearing sack cloth. "Okay here is a bucket with water and a cloth now get to work and clean the floor!" Slithe said pushing her.

She preceded to clean the floor. She was annoyed but was working. She had finished cleaning the floor. "Now clean the windows," Jackalman said.

"You could say please," she said.

Jackalman growled and slapped her. "Don't talk back you got it feline?" he said.

"Sorry," she said. She started to clean the windows. Some water spilled and Monkian slipped.

"Hey be careful I almost broke my neck!" Monkian said pulling her hair.

"Ow, ow!" she said.

"Now apologize you worthless female!" Monkian said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Then Monkian then tossed her to the floor.

The woman wasn't used to being treated this way. It was painful and humiliating. She finished with the windows. "Okay slave now clean the kitchen!" Vultureman said.

She went to the kitchen and began to clean. "Work faster!" Slithe said hitting her.

"Stop hitting me!" she said.

"Don't talk back to me!" Slithe said hitting her again. "Now pick up the pace." he said.

She went faster and chaffed, and scraped her skin not to mention the bruises from the beating she had received. She was so upset that she was being treated this way. She had other chores to do and almost everyone she was mocked, ridiculed, scorned and hit.

She was forced into a cell when the day was done. There were other slaves there but they were mutants. They didn't seem to care for her either. The cot was scratchy and hard. There was no blanket. The other slaves were given food when she was skipped. "What about me?" she said.

"Be quiet, you did work that's true, but you were mouthy today so you don't get any now go to bed!" Jackalman said.

The lady sighed and tried to sleep. But it was most uncomfortable, till finally she went to sleep and then she was roughly awoken. "Get work!" Slithe said shoving her.

The lady cleaned and cooked for days. She was covered in bruises and scrapes. She also lost a lot of weight from not being fed to often. "Faster you lazy feline!" Slithe shouted at her.

She was becoming quiet tired and nervous. She was living in fear of being beaten. She feared escaping too, because she saw the scars of a slave who tried to escape. She was too frightened to leave.

The lady didn't know what to do. She wished there was some way to ask for help. Today she was outside cleaning some weapons.

"Hey look over there," Wilykat said while riding his space board.

"It's a Thunderian, and she's in chains," Wilykit said.

"Faster! Faster you worthless female," Monkian said striking her.

The female cried out and flinched.

"We must tell Lion-o and the others," Wilykat said.

"Then let's go," Wilykit said.

They headed back to cat's lair. "Hey what's going on you two?" Panthro asked.

"There is another unknown Thunderian on third earth," Wilykat said.

"What?" Tygra said.

"Another Thunderian where?" Lion-o asked.

"She's at castle Plun-darr a young woman about Lion-o's age, and she is a white lion. She is in chains, they are using her as a slave and I saw Monkian hit her," Wilykit said.

"We need to save her," Cheetara said.

"Then let's go," Lion-o said.

Once at castle Plun-darr the Thundercats jumped into action. "Bengali with me," Lion-o said. They rushed inside and found the holding cells. They saw the female inside. "You are going to be alright," Lion-o said opening the door. "We are here to help you," he said.

She was scared and saw they were Thunderians like her, and not just any Thunderian, they were Thundercats! Lion-o helped her up and then picked her up when he saw she was weak and sore. "Let's get out of here," Lion-o said.

They rushed to the Thundertank and climbed aboard. They saw the mutants ranting and raving as they left. "Thank you," she said.

"No problem now let's get those chains off of you," Lion-o said.

"I got it," Bengali said. "Hold out your arms," he said then whacked them off.

"Thanks," she said.

"What is your name?" Cheetara asked.

"Liosia," Liosia said.

"Nice to meet you Liosia how did you get here?' Panthro asked.

"My pod crashed here," Liosia answered.

"Well now you have place to stay at cat's lair," Lion-o said.

"As a slave?" Liosia asked.

"No as a guest," Lion-o said. "I think we should introduce ourselves," he said. "I am Lion-o lord of the Thundercats," he said.

Liosia was surprised he was letting her sit in his lap.

"I am Tygra," Tygra said.

"I am Bengali," Bengali said.

"I am Wilykit and this my brother Wilykat," Wilykit said.

"I am Cheetara," Cheetara said.

"I am Lynx-o," Lynx-o said.

"I am Pumyra," Pumyra said.

"I am Panthro," Panthro said.

"I am Snarf," Snarf said.

"And I'm Snarfer," Snarfer said.

"Nice to meet all of you," Liosia said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Once at cat's lair Liosia was taken to the medical bay. Pumyra was treating her. "You have quite a few scrapes, and bruises." Pumyra said.

"The mutants would beat me sometimes," Liosia said.

"Well I better clean them and give you medicine for the pain you look pretty sore," Pumyra said.

"I am sore," Liosia said.

"I better take some x-rays too," Pumyra said. After the X-rays Pumyra was relieved nothing was broken. Then she cleaned Liosia's scrapes and put medicine on it to help prevent and treat infection then bandaged them. "There, that should do it," she said. Then she gave Liosia some medicine for the pain.

"Thanks Pumyra I feel better already," Liosia said.

"Good, now what you need to do is eat and rest to get your strength back," Pumyra said.

"Thanks Pumyra," Liosia said.

Lion-o came in. "I came to get you dinner is ready," he said.

"Okay then come on Liosia it's time to eat." Pumyra said.

Once at the dinner table Liosia sat down next to Lion-o. "Hey," Lion-o said.

"Hey," Liosia said.

Snarf came in with the food. "Look at you, good food is what you need now, Snarf, snarf," Snarf said serving the food.

It looked so good. They started to eat. Liosia was eagerly eating her food. "This is really good," Liosia said.

"Thank you I do my best," Snarf said.

Liosia finished her food. "May I have some more please?" Liosia asked.

"Of course, we course we have plenty," Snarf said giving Liosia a second helping.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

"Your welcome," Snarf said.

Soon Snarf came in with desert. "Here we are here is desert, a nice chocolate cake with vanilla buttercream," Snarf said.

"Looks good Snarf," Lion-o said. "I think Liosia should have the first slice," he said.

"I think that is a great idea," Tygra said.

"Here you go Liosia," Snarf said giving her a big slice.

"Thank you," Liosia said. Then she tasted the cake. "It's good," she said.

"I'm glad you like it," Snarf said.

"Snarf this cake is very good. You make the best cakes," Lion-o said.

"Aw shucks," Snarf said blushing.

"Liosia I will show you to the room where you will be staying," Lion-o said after dinner was finished. Liosia followed Lion-o to a room. "Here we are," he said.

"Wow," Liosia said stepping inside. "It's much better than the cell I stayed in," she said.

"Yes Cheetara said she will help you pick out clothes tomorrow." Lion-o said.

"Great," Liosia said.

Liosia got settled in her bed and fell asleep when Lion-o left the room. The next morning she and Cheetara were looking at clothes and Liosia finally found some she liked it was shirt and and pair of pants that were lilac.

"You look nice," Cheetara said.

"Thanks," Liosia said.

Cheetara then had a vision from her sixth sense. She saw Lion-o and Liosia becoming very good friends and she saw as their friend ship grew. She saw it was blossoming into love. The two of them looked very happy. Then she saw Lion-o proposing to Liosia and her saying yes. Then she saw a wedding scene Lion-o was in a suite and Liosia in a dress. Suddenly she saw Lion-o and Liosia standing next to a crib they both looked very happy. That is when the vision stopped.

"Are you okay Cheetara?" Liosia asked.

"I'm fine," Cheetara said. "I have sixth sense and I just had a vision," she said.

"What about?" Liosia asked.

"I don't know how to describe it, all I know was it seemed quite happy," Cheetara said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Liosia was still very nervous after her ordeal at castle Plun-darr. Sometimes the slightest things made her jump. Even touches made her nervous. Lion-o was worried and decided to talk to her. "Liosia is something wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"No," she said nervously.

"Liosia if something is bothering you, you can tell me, I promise I won't get mad or hurt you, I want to help." Lion-o said.

"Okay I am a little scared, in castle Plun-darr I was beaten often and I am afraid I might get beaten here by you and the others," Liosia said.

"Liosia we would never hurt you, so don't worry you are safe here," Lion-o said hugging her. Liosia jumped a little. "It's going to be alright, I promise I will protect you and help you in anyway I can. I promise I will try to make sure no one will ever hurt you again. So let those emotions out," he said.

Liosia started crying. "You cry as much as you need to, we are here for you, you are safe, and I promise if you have problem or anything you need to get off your chest tell me I will listen," Lion-o told her.

"Thank you," Liosia said sniffing. She cried into Lion-o's shoulder for a while and then sighed. "I'm okay now," she said.

"Good," Lion-o said. "Now would you like to see some of third earth?" he asked.

"Sure," Liosia said.

"We will leave first thing in the morning so get some rest," Lion-o said.

Liosia then went to bed after Lion-o left the room.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o showed Liosia Third earth and what it had to offer. Liosia never was so in awe in her life.

Liosia found comfort in Lion-o. He helped her feel better he would let her cry on his shoulder if she had too. Whenever she was feeling sad he would try to cheer her up. "Lion-o I appreciate that you are here for me," Liosia said.

"I want to help you in any way I can," Lion-o said.

"Thanks Lion-o," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia were becoming very close friends. The other Thundercats noticed. They were glad the two of them were becoming good friends.

In the coming weeks Liosia found herself becoming more and more confident. She was finding courage she never knew she had in helping protect the people of third earth. Lion-o made her a Thundercat.

Liosia was enjoying her new life. Soon she found herself falling for Lion-o. Lion-o found himself falling for Liosia. Then they started a romantic relationship.

Mumm-Ra saw their relationship and wanted to take it to his advantage. He saw them outside together. He decided now was better than ever. "Ancient spirits of evil transform this decayed form into Mumm-Ra the ever living!" he said. He transformed and took off.

Lion-o and Liosia saw Mumm-Ra. Mumm-Ra made a grab for Liosia. Lion-o attacked him. "Over my dead body you will take her!" Lion-o said. Mumm-Ra whacked Lion-o away. Liosia ran to him and helped him up.

"Lion-o are you okay?" Liosia asked.

"Yes I am fine, are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm fine," Liosia said.

"How are we going to beat him he's so determined right now that he's hard to beat," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you and Liosia have the strength to beat him," Jaga said.

"Jaga," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o remember when two in love come together it creates an amazing strength." Jaga said leaving.

"An amazing strength? I don't know if I have that," Lion-o said.

"My love will give you strength!" Liosia said hugging him.

"How ridiculous can you be?" Mumm-Ra said.

Lion-o and Liosia got close together and focused on their love. Then a bright light surrounded them and they felt the energy.

At cat's lair they picked up the energy. "What's happening?" Panthro asked.

"We better go and find out let's go," Tygra said.

The Thundercats headed for the area where the high energy was.

Lion-o and Liosia got closer and then their eyes glowed. They formed a heart with their arms and the energy knocked Mumm-Ra back sending him to his sarcophagus again.

The other Thundercats saw the whole thing. Then They saw the couple hugging and looking happy.

"Lion-o and Liosia you two's love is incredible," Bengali said.

"Love is one of the most powerful things out there," Lynx-o said.

Soon they returned to new Thundera and Lion-o had rescued his parents from the prisons they were held in. Now they were back on New Thundera which was now going to stay and be a wonderful home. Lion-o's father even got his eye sight back.

Lion-o decided now was the time to ask Liosia to marry him. "Liosia will you marry me?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes!" Liosia said hugging him.

The wedding a was big celebration. Lion-o wore a special suite and Liosia was wearing a beautiful dress. "Lion-o do you take Liosia as you wife, lady of the Thundercats and queen, to love her, protect her, to take care of her, to adore her, never leave her and rule Thundera and the Thundercats with her until death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as your husband, lord of the Thundercats, and king, to love him, be loyal to him, obey him, to adore him, never leave him and rule Thundera and the Thundercats with her until death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"I pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said. "You may kiss the bride," he said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed. The party was big and there was lots of food to eat and lots of dancing. Then Lion-o and Liosia climbed into the Feliner to have their honeymoon on Third earth. It was exciting.

Everyone waved good bye to them.

"See you soon!" Liosia said.

"We will be back in a month!" Lion-o said.

Then the Feliner took off. Lion-o and Liosia were looking forward to their new life together.

The end sequel coming soon.


End file.
